The bears book 2
the bear's the book # 2 conclusion PROLOGUE: more comety more romance more banana's more doughnut's more guy's droping there tost & screeming about it!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh my god. the bear's. mean while the mat sister's moved out & peter is mad sad & pissed too. enchilada kicked there asses. oh yeah enchilada is the main villain. despite his name he is BAD ASS!!! there was a 18 hr battle with his men & him. ignatius has a assault rifle and boris has a uzi and peter has a skorpion matt had a M16 matty had a Ak47 matthew had a glock 17 mattington had a h&k MP5 amy had a s&w model 500. END OF PROLOOGUE: teh next day teh teacher was sneeking in to joy life in teh tedy bear room in teh fridgey & snook some grub & more grub & some more grub & then took his money & bought some grub. & joy life got destroyed & rebilt. & then boris got shot in the arm & said ow & boris got shot in the arm & said oooowwww!!!!!!! Frack you!!!!!!!!! I NEED A METIC!!!!!. & then oignatius was reading a book of yoda. he said ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! yoda is so funny & then wonder woof & then butt baby & then the bear's W T F???!!!!!!!!!!! & then mine & then he went to the M B P building for more wile boris & teh rest are in the war. & then he ate 23 taco's at del taco becuse taco bell was destroyed by enchilada. TACOO TACOO TACO LIKES THE TACOO HA HEY ! ! ! OOH THE BEENS AND CHEEZ INSTEAD OF THEEESE ! ! ! ! TACO LIKES THE TACOOO! YAY!. ignacius looked under the seat and saw amy and peter having SECKS!!!!!!!!. peter sneezed & said baboo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. because boris put pepper in his nose. ignatius was in a mark 1 tank witch belonged to peter in WW1 as he was a tank driver then. ignatius shot some burritos down. amy was pregnant with twins which should have been mentioned in teh prologue. boris was angry because the babies would take up all the attention and make him invisible to the parents and be eternally ignored. oblivious forever. enchilada broght out a giant burrito with to miniguns attatched to it and it tore up the place with its guns. amy was being taken to the hospital to give birth. meanwhile boris was angrilly lurking around grumbling and shouting and even kicking peter without caring what he would do about it. BorIs stubbed his toe on a machine that contained something odd. Mirtas head popped out and said you stupid idiot. and boris kicked her in the head and his leg shattered into pieces and mirta had no reaction at all. boris said You did a helluva job breaking my leg. meanwhile at anti booboo hospital amy's water broke and peter said thats disgusting and he barfed. amy shot peter for insulting her. the doctor (jim) wussed out. and peter called jim a wuss after wiping the vomit off his face. jim said I gotta poo and went in the bathroom. while he was pretending to poo he was really putting a gerbil in his butthole it mauled him to death... boris was pretty mad. a taco said to matt you are hot & she said to him creep & smacked him in the letuce. taco taco taco Category:The older ones Category:Books